Nanny
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Marcus, Rachel, Malcolm and Rebecca try to get their tutor/maid Mara Jaffray set up with their brooding father. Of course, are things ever that easy? Give it a chance, there's a lot of jara :)


Marcus, Rachel, Malcolm, and Rebecca Clarke.

Marcus was the oldest, white blond hair that hung handsomely into his face. And he was in charge of his siblings, 16 years old he was intelligent, could be cruel, could be kind. The only one in the family who had really known their late mother, Tara. She had died when he was seven, and he was the only one of the children who was truly burdened with that grief.

Rachel, short brown hair, always up in a ponytail. How she longed to be in charge, she was sensible and responsible, and understood why everyone made a certain decision because she was so empathetic. But she was 15, and whenever she tried to stand up to Marcus, she would get shot down. Just because Malcolm and Rebecca liked him better. Well, not liked him better, but Marcus was funny and acted stupid, and he was just more popular in that way. Of course all the siblings loved each other. But at times she loathed Marcus, for acting like he was the only one who knew their mother. Being only a year younger, she had faint memories that haunted her. And they lived in the giant house, but all the siblings in the same bedrooms, and she would have to hide her nightmares from all of them.

Malcolm, 14 years old, with an IQ of over 200. He was smarter than all of them, but smarter in useless areas. For, they lived in a time where education was not held, and the children did not go to school, but merely had an hour a day of private tutoring from one of their maids. But Malcolm, with light brown hair and glasses, he could read encyclopaedias within a day, and had the most amazing memory.

Rebecca Clarke, 13 years old. And she was not a baby. Call her one and you were dead, because she had the temper of an army general. With long brown hair with natural blond highlights, Rebecca was painfully average. She was pretty, and she was smart. Somewhat observant. But she was the favourite of all her siblings. Marcus favoured her, although he chose Malcolm as his apprentice, he would always look out for her. Rachel adored her, her younger sister, would tell her all her secrets and all her dreams. Malcolm would spew his pointless facts at her, because Rebecca was the only one who wouldn't complain. She may have been painfully average, but at that dark and gloomy manor, average was craved.

**Line Break**

Jerome Clarke, 34 years old (he had children young) walked up to the attic, the largest room in the house, where the four children all slept and spent most of their time. He was an attractive man, sparkling blue eyes, hot blond hair, a tall stance and a strong form. He walked into the room, and nodded his head "You're all in bed," he stated, as he looked over his children "How good of you."

"We're very tired." Marcus drawled, the other children tried to stop their laughter

"I can see that, Marcus." Jerome nodded, hands tight behind his back "I mean, you spent the whole day torturing your new nanny, and now she's gone. I think it's a record," the children said nothing. Their fathers voice terrifyingly calm "But don't worry, I'll find someone new eventually. Someone you haven't tortured."

Malcolm sat up "We didn't torture her father," said the small boy "We simply irritated her slightly."

"What would your mother have said?" Jerome sighed, shaking his head "I can't look after you and keep earning money to support us all." He became angry "And now none of you shall have any dinner!" and he stormed from the room.

Marcus crossed his arms angrily "Well done, Malcolm."

"Malcolm didn't do anything." Rachel said "It's all your fault- we didn't have to make her cry."

"Oh sorry," Marcus placed a hand over his heart insincerely "Did you want her to be our nanny for ever?"

"I hope you're not fighting," came a voice. They all looked up, and smiled upon seeing her.

"Mara!" Rebecca cried as the maid walked in. Mara Jaffray, age 29, had worked at the manor just after Mrs Clarke's deaths, and she had raised the children, watched them scare their new nannies away. She was their tutor an hour a day, and she loved them. She was beautiful, and intelligent, with curly black hair.

"Shh," she whispered, walking in, four plates balancing on her arms "I heard you're not suppose to be having dinner, but you didn't eat anything all day," she handed them each a plate of warm, melted cheese on toast, and sat on the bed beside Marcus.

"Father got angry because the new nanny's gone." Rebecca huffed, taking a bite "But we don't need a nanny, we have you Mara. We like you," all the children nodded earnestly

Mara shook her head slightly "I would love to be your nanny, but I'm the chef, the maid, and your tutor. I can't do it all, and I work cheaply, I wouldn't want to put any more stress on your father."

"You're the only decent person in this house," Marcus grumbled, Mara slung her arm around him

"Why don't you guys want a nanny?" she asked, standing up to take Rebecca's plate, who had finished it in nearly two bites, and tucked her in gently, puffing her pillow the way she liked.

"Because then Dad will marry her," Malcolm shuddered "Auntie Piper has been supporting us for years, and she says she'll give us more money if dad marries. And he needs more money. If he gets a new nanny, he's bound to fall for her, and it's a fact that step mothers are evil." Mara smiled, taking off his glasses, and pulling the blanket over him

"That's a fact is it?" she wandered with a smile. Going to the other side of the room, to tuck Rachel in. But Rachel was already under the blankets, looking up at the ceiling sadly "What's wrong?" Mara asked

"Dad's pretty upset." She sighed. Mara petted Rachel's hand, wordlessly heading over to Marcus, who was already under the blankets too.

"If you really don't want a nanny," she whispered "Why don't you talk to him?"

"He wouldn't listen." Rachel and Marcus said in unison. Mara took all their plates and placed them on the side

"What about you Marcus?" Mara asked gently "You have a way with words,"

Marcus shook his head sadly, looking up at the ceiling like the rest of the siblings "He wouldn't listen," he repeated. Mara looked over all of them, and her eyes dropped to the floor sadly. Switching off the light, she let them all sleep.

**Line Break**

"You gave them food didn't you?" Jerome asked, Mara just put the last of the dishes away. And she turned, head bowed. Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair "Thank you. I hadn't realised they hadn't eaten a thing,"

"They really don't want a new nanny," Mara said quietly. Jerome removed his expensive coat and hung it on the stand.

"What am I do to then, Jaffray?" Jerome sighed, Mara followed him into his study, where he sat behind his desk "I can't look after them. I need to work as often as I can."

"I could do it," she offered earnestly "I'm already their tutor and the maid, it wouldn't make a difference-"

"It's against the law to make you do too many jobs, people will think I'm running a sweat shop," he rested his head on his hands "You're good at tutoring and cleaning. I have no doubt you would have made an excellent nanny. And the children seem to like you."

"Because I listen to them." Mara said gently. Jerome simply frowned at her. And beckoned to the door, Mara left. Jerome turned to the chair were his late wife would sit.

"Dear," he sighed, "I miss you terribly," of course, there was no reply. And Jerome knew she wasn't really there. But that chair was his last memory of her. "What am I to do? I'll have to go to a different county to find a nanny that hasn't heard of them." He voice broke "You'd know what to do if you were here,"

**Line Break**

"You know something," Marcus whispered, everyone was awake, but just lying in their bed, pretending not to be "If father had to marry anyone…it should be Mara."

There was silence for a moment, and Marcus wondered whether they were actually asleep or were just ignoring him. When Rachel spoke up "She would make a wonderful mother."

"She's smart and understanding." Malcolm nodded

"Pretty and kind." Rebecca added.

And then Marcus sat up, with a brilliant smile "Then let's do it!" he called "Let's get them together!"

"Set father up?" Malcolm sat up "That normally works out in books and such."

"We shouldn't," Rachel bit her lip, even though the thought was tempting "We shouldn't interfere with affairs of the heart."

Marcus turned to her, his hair sleep ruffled "Why do you always question every idea I come up with?" he asked suddenly. Rebecca and Malcolm looked away awkwardly. "Everything I say or do you have some other opinion. Even if you agree with me. What is it, Rachel?"

"You're not in charge." Rachel said simply "You can't just say 'let's get them together' and that's what we'll all do. You may be the oldest, but I am the wisest."

Marcus turned his nose up at her "Who here wants to set them up?" Rebecca and Malcolm both raised their hands. "Well then sister, that's politics for you." He got out of bed, heading towards the window to open it on the sunny day "I didn't realise you wanted us all to have a horrid step mother."

"Mara would be the only one to break the spell of a wicked step mother," Malcolm nodded. "And you like Rachel."

"I do like her," Rachel nodded "Which is why I'm not participating in this…thing! Mara's happy, let's not force her into loving someone for our own benefit it's selfish! And pray, tell me if something goes wrong? And father fires her and we never see her again? We shouldn't ask for too much,"

"Father wouldn't fire her," Rebecca cleared her throat "He likes her too."

**Line Break**

"You don't want to say goodbye to the children?" Mara asked as she saw Jerome open the front door. He turned towards her guilty, as if he had committed some heinous crime.

"Are they awake?" Mara nodded, frowning. And Jerome sighed "Mara, you know me better than anyone. What should I do?"

Mara sighed "You need more money, Sir," she nodded "Even if I don't like it, and the children definitely won't…I think you should marry,"

Jerome ran his hands through his hair "I was really hoping you wouldn't say that." He looked down "I can't think of marrying someone who isn't her. I loved her, Mara. She was my true love."

"I'm sorry,"

"You're a lot like her," Jerome noted suddenly "Very good hearted."

**Review?**


End file.
